fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame (2019)
Avengers: Endgame was a beautiful finale to the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase 3 of the franchise. After almost eleven years from the first MCU movie, the original six Avengers have finally made their exit from the franchise. The film ties up everything nicely, from the final battle scene to the conclusions of the original six. The plot was consistent and was inclusive about every character introduced from previous movies, rather than completely throwing them away for the sake of focusing on the original six Avengers. However, it is important to note that despite the plot moving smoothly throughout the film, there are still some continuity errors left to have hundreds of fans questioning whether or not some events are truly valid. While most had a happy ending in the film, there were no clarifications on certain aspects that could have definitely been cleared up, rather than ignoring it for the sake of a conclusion all fans are satisfied with. The main basis of the entire film was to time travel through the quantum realm brought by Scott Lang, otherwise known as Antman. The goal was to retrieve all the infinity stones from the past, as Thanos already destroyed all of them in the present. When Bruce Banner went to retrieve the time stone from the 2012 battle in New York, he went straight to the Ancient One, the mentor of Dr. Strange. She has been the keeper of the time stone for centuries and refused to give it up to Bruce as she was afraid there would be alternate realities, time paradoxes, and other problems created if the time stone was taken. However, Bruce denied this as time is manipulated through the quantum realm, making every trip a single second in real time, while in the realm, it is a few hours. Therefore, there would be no alternate realities created and it would seem as if the stone was never taken in the first place. This is an issue due to the fact that in another scene where Tony Stark went to retrieve the power stone, he actually lost it and had it stolen by Loki. In the original timeline, Loki was never supposed to retrieve the power stone again; instead, he was supposed to be taken back to Asgard by Thor under custody. However, in this alternate timeline, he used the power stone to escape the hands of the Avengers. This created a completely alternate timeline, which is an altered reality to what was supposed to happen. The concept of time travel in general is extremely confusing, but the fact that the film completely glossed over this creates a big discrepancy in the entire universe. In order to fix this, the film should have presented a different problem in the plot, rather than letting a discrepancy into the film for the sake of convenience. Instead of ignoring the situation entirely, they could have explored this situation and fixed it by grabbing Loki and taking back the stone from him. They could have also written this scene out entirely, as it avoids the contradiction completely. The only way to avoid this is if when Captain America went back to return the stones to their original timelines, he should have chased Loki down and retrieve it to fix their reality. While it is a three hour long film, it helps decrease the series of continuity errors. category:film Category:Film